


You’re My Superhero

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Familial loss, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Your best friend Chris is there for you when you lose people close to you.





	You’re My Superhero

“Hey, you okay?”

You looked over your shoulder, too drained to do much more than that; your body felt like it weighed a million pounds and your head was pounding from all the crying. You almost nodded, almost said you were fine, but this was Chris, your best friend since forever and he’d know you were lying. So, you told the truth.

“No,” you sighed. “No, I’m not okay.” The tears started again. God, you were sick of crying. You turned away from him and buried your face in the pillow, muffling your sobs. You just wanted this day to be over, wanted everyone to go away and leave you alone. You couldn’t take one more “I’m so sorry,” not one more “If you need anything, call me.” You’d heard it enough over the last week to make you want to vomit.

You heard the door click closed, then a weight settled on the bed beside you. A few seconds later, strong arms wrapped around you and Chris pressed a kiss to the back of your head.

_The doorbell rang ten times before you could get to it and whoever was out there was about to get chewed out like they’d never been chewed out before. You wanted to be left alone with your grief, left alone to mourn your loss. You didn’t want to deal with yet another friend or family member trying to “help.”  
_

_You yanked the door open, prepared to let loose with the profanities, only to find the one person you hadn’t expected to see standing on the doorstep._

_Christopher Robert Evans._

_You didn’t even think, you just launched yourself into your best friend’s arms, your face buried against his neck, the tears flowing. He wrapped his arms around you and held you while you cried, his hand a soothing weight on your back, his deep voice a comfort._

_“I…I…th-thought you were f-f-filming,” you sobbed._

_“I was,” he murmured. “But, my best friend needed me, so here I am.” He dragged you through the door, closing it behind him before leading you into the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch, you nestled beside him, holding you while you cried._

_Once you calmed down, what felt like hours later, you managed to tell Chris about the car accident that had taken your mom and sister and turned your world upside down. He listened patiently, asking questions here and there, prompting you when you started to break down again. When he asked you about the funeral arrangements, you stuttered to a stop, staring at your hands, occasionally swiping a stray tear._

_“Alright,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “I’m here now, I’ll help.”_

_You shook your head, trying to convince him he didn’t need to help, but he wouldn’t hear of it._

_“What are friends for?” he shrugged._

You let yourself settle into Chris’s arms with a sigh, scooting close enough that you could use his arm as a pillow. He was warm, thick and solid, comforting. He was always there for you, but never more so than the last week since your family had passed away. You’d been lost, rambling around the big house, not even able to plan the funeral when Chris had shown up like some knight in shining armor. Or a superhero.

You giggled, for the first time in days, maybe weeks. Chris squeezed your hand.

“What’s so funny?” he murmured.

You turned to face him, pushing your knee between his legs, your arm sliding around his waist. He’d taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. You smiled up at him. “I was just thinking how you swooped in here and saved the day, just like the superhero you are.”

Chris shook his head, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “All I did was help a friend who needed it,” he shrugged. “Not a superhero. Just a friend.”

“You’re my superhero,” you sighed. You kissed the corner of his mouth.

Chris cupped your cheek, his forehead resting against yours, his nose nudging yours. “I’m your friend,” he murmured. “I left the superhero suit at home.”

He kissed you, just a brush of his lips against yours, nothing he hadn’t done a thousand times before, but it felt different, more weighted, more important than any other kiss the two of you had shared. He pulled away, his head tipped to one side, his eyebrow raised, looking at you like he was really seeing you for the first time. He traced your lower lip with his thumb, his eyes never leaving yours, then he was kissing you again, his tongue dancing over your lips until you opened your mouth, his arms sliding around you, pulling you flush against him.

Chris rolled you to your back, his weight settling over you, the kiss deepening. You were sighing, moaning into his mouth, your hands running over him, trying to touch every inch of him at once, forgetting, for the first time in weeks, how miserable your life had become. Chris made all the bad go away.

You melded yourself to him, letting yourself get lost in the feelings he was eliciting in you. But when his hand slid up your leg, pushing your skirt up a few inches, you turned your head, breaking off the kiss.

“I…I need to take it slow,” you whispered. “ _We_  need to take it slow.” You brushed a hand through his hair, the hair that was still a little blond from shooting the movie. “This is…different, you know?”

Chris nodded, smiling gently at you. “I know. Definitely different.” His nose slid along the edge of your jaw, his breath warm on your skin. “But I’m going to keep kissing you, okay?”

You nodded, one hand curling around the back of his neck, and then he was kissing you again, his arms wrapped around you, his lips soft against yours, the kiss sweet, gentle, perfect, filled with promises of more to come. So much more.

He really was your superhero.


End file.
